


Steam

by tasteofhiddles



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofhiddles/pseuds/tasteofhiddles





	Steam

1/1

kneel before me

Welcome to my Mind Palace of Hiddles Filth.  
****  
This blog contains massive amounts of sexual content and frustration, explicit language/images/text-posts/stories, and exploded ovaries. Proceed with caution.  
****  
//tumblr savior "answered" for replies//

  
[home](/)  
[r e a d  
s m u t ](http://tasteofhiddlesfanfiction.tumblr.com/)  
[f a q / about me](http://tasteofhiddles.tumblr.com/tagged/faq)

 

  
[t e l l  
m e](/ask)  
[My ****art****](http://tasteofhiddles.tumblr.com/tagged/my_art)  
[my **writing**](http://tasteofhiddles.tumblr.com/tagged/mine)

 

 

**“Steam”**

—————

Her delicate fingers tightened around my hand, constricting in her sleep. I hated to let it go, but I slid out of bed, leaving her with a kiss on the cheek. I trailed the back of my hand down her cheekbone, allowing myself a moment to take in her beautiful face. I stood back then – my naked form, standing proud in the darkness of her little room – and inhaled deeply. Sex hung in the air, thick and sensuous. An involuntary grin stretched my mouth when I bent down to grab my underwear from the floor. They laid on top of hers, the bright color of her panties peeking out underneath.

I rolled them into my hands and headed to the bathroom. Reflex caused me to pause at the bedroom door, listening for any sign of her flatmates, though I already knew they weren’t home. I sighed with content at the silence, though I would have loved to know what the sleeping beauty was envisioning at that moment.

I didn’t bother to turn the light on when I stepped into the shower. I fiddled with the foreign knobs until warm water sprayed out of the shower head and startled me. I made the mistake of looking up, just as the water hit my face. I blinked it away and held my breath, letting it wash over my face and body. Wet tendrils of hair slung down my forehead and I pushed them back. I pressed my palm to the wall and leaned into the stream, pinching the bridge of my nose with the other hand and running it through my hair once more.

I took long, slow, breaths – calming the leftover tension in my body. I had never been so aroused in my life. I still ached for her, still needed to feel her around me, soaking me up completely. The warmth of the water was nothing compared to her skin. My angel’s alabaster skin. So soft and smooth. So inviting. So delicious.

I groaned in frustration. An all-too-familiar sight stood before me – erect and uncomfortable. I closed my eyes and tried to free my mind of all the wonderfully sinful things I’d just experienced – with no success at all. Every thought was _her_.

Her skin, her smell, her lust-laden eyes, her breathless moans, and the way she gasped my name as we came together. The list continued until I was panting, leaning forward on one arm. I put my hand over my face, and then rubbed the back of my neck, massaging the tight muscles. An exquisite sound reached my ears when I heard that lilting female voice moan my name from the other room.

How I wish I wasn’t in the shower! She was probably dreaming of me again. I loved to watch her dream, twisting and shifting around in bed. She would cling to me and rub her legs against mine, turning me on much more than should be physically possible.

What would be a faint muffled sound to anyone else was as clear as crystal to me, when she let out another quiet moan.

My body reacted – tensing further – and I struggled to control myself. My hand slipped from my neck, resting gently on my outstretched arm before placing it directly in the stream of hot water. I held it there for a while, letting it heat up, and then gripped my shaft firmly.

I squeezed the base, pulling my hand toward the tip, until the palm was cupped over the head. I circled it with a light touch, imagining that she was the one touching me. I swallowed, listening to sleepy gasps come from her bed. The blankets were probably pushed to her feet, her shallow curves exposed in the cool night air.

I moved my hand down, sliding along the length, pulsating the pressure of my fingers to the drumming rhythm of my racing heartbeat.

I thrust into my hand, and held in the grunt that wanted to escape. My breathing was light, but thick with desire. My eyes closed as I pictured the blush that would be on her face and chest. Her _bare_ chest. Rising and falling with each breath.

I pumped my hand faster, and squeezed the head, watching as a drop of clear liquid spilled out. I used my middle finger to swirl it over the tip before pinching it again. I pushed myself upward and held both hands on my length, one holding the base steady, while the other pumped.

My legs were weak with all the erotic ideas that flashed through my mind’s eye. Blindfolding her was sexy, but I wanted to try new things. I wanted to explore her body, test my limitations. I needed to know just how much I could take before I couldn’t control myself any more.

My thoughts went back to a few nights prior – her thighs straddling my face as she hovered over my mouth.

I thought of taking her back to the trailer once more, before filming wrapped but after the cast and crew had gone home. Making love to her in there. Free to be as loud as she wanted. No flatmates around, _nothing_. Just the two of us, writhing and moaning one another’s names.

I heard my name fall from her lips at that same moment, adding to the scenario’s reality. I turned halfway and leaned my back against the tiled wall. I was thick and hard in my hands, desperate for another release. I alternated my grip between firm and soft, building the pressure in my groin as her resonant voice grew louder. I moaned in the darkness of the shower.

The dizziness of lust was making my head swim again. I teetered dangerously on my feet, thankful for the support of the wall. I placed my feet apart to gain more balance and continued to thrust my erection into my hand.

“Fuck…” I sighed, letting my mind drift into the idea of her kneeling before me in the shower, taking me into her hot mouth. In the same shower she used. Where she stood each day, naked and wet. I wanted her tongue to fondle my member. Suck me hard, until I came inside of her.

My head dropped forward and my brow furrowed. My hands moved faster as her throaty noises increased. I could imagine the way she shifted on the mattress, and I wished it was my body that made her writhe that way. Either she was awake or her dreams must be incredible. Resentment pricked at me for choosing to take a shower when I could have been in bed with her. Especially wanting to be able to see her blush rise as it always does when we make love.

My breath caught when a loud cry came from the bedroom. I gasped and held on to my shaft tighter, letting my other hand drop to cup myself lower. I rubbed my thumb on the sensitive flesh and pushed against the cold tile wall with force.

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth to keep from crying out as I came hard, and quite unexpected, onto the shower curtain. The hot liquid spilled out in succession, leaving me shaky and spent. I sighed as the last of it came, and let the water wash away any evidence. I rinsed off and turned off the nozzle, stepping out into the steam filled bathroom.

I grabbed her towel, which was heavy with her floral scent, and dried my hair as best as I could. I snatched up my underwear and slid into my boxers before going back to the room.

I heard nothing but the sound of the fan oscillating in the corner. Had I imagined all of that? Regardless of it I hoped she would stay asleep until morning. I didn’t think I could stand another five hours with a nearly constant hard-on.

I was sure she had to have been sleeping the entire time when I walked into her room. She was sprawled across the bed – linen sheets lying carefully over her breasts, covering the part I wanted to see most. Had she been moaning at all? Perhaps my mind was playing tricks on me….

No. I know I had heard her say my name. How could I mistake that luscious sound? My eyes narrowed as I sauntered back to her side. She looked flushed. I watched her breathing. It seemed normal.

I carefully got into bed and brushed my lips over her mouth, taking in her scent. Her lips parted and I heard the hitch in her throat.

“You’re not sleeping,” I accused. My grin was hard to hide.

She smiled with her eyes still closed. “You got out of bed….”

“Were you listening to me?”

She nodded and opened one eye.

“Did you like what you heard?”

“I didn’t hear enough,” she chided. “Just the water….Why? Did I miss your singing?”

I grinned wider and broke eye contact for a brief moment. She was watching me intently then. “What?” I asked, as if I hadn’t heard the question. She just smiled and brought a hand up to cup my cheek. “Did you dream of me?” I continued.

“Always.” She blushed scarlet. I caught a hint of playfulness in her tone, and she looked down at her covered feet. “I’ll never be able to dream of anything else.” I curled a finger under her chin and brought her up to meet me for a kiss.

“So be it,” I breathed, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

  
167 notes

[#hiddlesporn](http://tasteofhiddles.tumblr.com/tagged/hiddlesporn)  
[#mine](http://tasteofhiddles.tumblr.com/tagged/mine)  
[#picture prompt](http://tasteofhiddles.tumblr.com/tagged/picture-prompt)  
[#nsfw](http://tasteofhiddles.tumblr.com/tagged/nsfw)  
[#fanfiction](http://tasteofhiddles.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfiction)  
[#tom hiddles](http://tasteofhiddles.tumblr.com/tagged/tom-hiddles)

  1. [](http://poptartsandpinkmilk.tumblr.com/) [poptartsandpinkmilk](http://poptartsandpinkmilk.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  2. [](http://thanks-for-your-time.tumblr.com/) [thanks-for-your-time](http://thanks-for-your-time.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  3. [](http://hiddennmysteries.tumblr.com/) [hiddennmysteries](http://hiddennmysteries.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  4. [](http://lanuitduchassuer.tumblr.com/) [lanuitduchassuer](http://lanuitduchassuer.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  5. [](http://multiplepeople.tumblr.com/) [multiplepeople](http://multiplepeople.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  6. [](http://orcewiskc.tumblr.com/) [orcewiskc](http://orcewiskc.tumblr.com/) reblogged this from [tasteofhiddles](http://tasteofhiddles.tumblr.com/)

  7. [](http://mistressshadow.tumblr.com/) [mistressshadow](http://mistressshadow.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  8. [](http://sowastedoncocacola.tumblr.com/) [sowastedoncocacola](http://sowastedoncocacola.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  9. [](http://thiddlestoff.tumblr.com/) [thiddlestoff](http://thiddlestoff.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  10. [](http://xsecretkey.tumblr.com/) [xsecretkey](http://xsecretkey.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  11. [](http://mrs-cupcake-hiddleston.tumblr.com/) [mrs-cupcake-hiddleston](http://mrs-cupcake-hiddleston.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  12. [](http://cannotcomeupwithaclevername.tumblr.com/) [cannotcomeupwithaclevername](http://cannotcomeupwithaclevername.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  13. [](http://magdelenasalizar.tumblr.com/) [magdelenasalizar](http://magdelenasalizar.tumblr.com/) reblogged this from [tasteofhiddles](http://tasteofhiddles.tumblr.com/)

  14. [](http://magdelenasalizar.tumblr.com/) [magdelenasalizar](http://magdelenasalizar.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  15. [](http://zorooo2832.tumblr.com/) [zorooo2832](http://zorooo2832.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  16. [](http://nascarhobo.tumblr.com/) [nascarhobo](http://nascarhobo.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  17. [](http://hiddlesfeelings.tumblr.com/) [hiddlesfeelings](http://hiddlesfeelings.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  18. [](http://lokiandromanoff.tumblr.com/) [lokiandromanoff](http://lokiandromanoff.tumblr.com/) reblogged this from [delicious-hiddle-morsels](http://delicious-hiddle-morsels.tumblr.com/)

  19. [](http://foreveracharmedone.tumblr.com/) [foreveracharmedone](http://foreveracharmedone.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  20. [](http://naoly-an.tumblr.com/) [naoly-an](http://naoly-an.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  21. [](http://dreaming-in-digital.tumblr.com/) [dreaming-in-digital](http://dreaming-in-digital.tumblr.com/) reblogged this from [hungryhungryhiddles](http://hungryhungryhiddles.tumblr.com/)

  22. [](http://intheendyouwillallkneel.tumblr.com/) [intheendyouwillallkneel](http://intheendyouwillallkneel.tumblr.com/) reblogged this from [hungryhungryhiddles](http://hungryhungryhiddles.tumblr.com/)

  23. [](http://darcystarbuck.tumblr.com/) [darcystarbuck](http://darcystarbuck.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  24. [](http://anartists.tumblr.com/) [anartists](http://anartists.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  25. [](http://kneelsforlaufeyson.tumblr.com/) [kneelsforlaufeyson](http://kneelsforlaufeyson.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  26. [](http://queeniedarling.tumblr.com/) [queeniedarling](http://queeniedarling.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  27. [](http://megocain.tumblr.com/) [megocain](http://megocain.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  28. [](http://birdgirl69.tumblr.com/) [birdgirl69](http://birdgirl69.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  29. [](http://letti3.tumblr.com/) [letti3](http://letti3.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  30. [](http://nissa-preternatural.tumblr.com/) [nissa-preternatural](http://nissa-preternatural.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  31. [](http://ningal61.tumblr.com/) [ningal61](http://ningal61.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  32. [](http://diffendore.tumblr.com/) [diffendore](http://diffendore.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  33. [](http://221b-67impala.tumblr.com/) [221b-67impala](http://221b-67impala.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  34. [](http://temperanceriver.tumblr.com/) [temperanceriver](http://temperanceriver.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  35. [](http://sbcpsychmajor.tumblr.com/) [sbcpsychmajor](http://sbcpsychmajor.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  36. [](http://thefreedomwriter23.tumblr.com/) [thefreedomwriter23](http://thefreedomwriter23.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  37. [](http://hungryhungryhiddles.tumblr.com/) [hungryhungryhiddles](http://hungryhungryhiddles.tumblr.com/) reblogged this from [delicious-hiddle-morsels](http://delicious-hiddle-morsels.tumblr.com/)

  38. [](http://hungryhungryhiddles.tumblr.com/) [hungryhungryhiddles](http://hungryhungryhiddles.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  39. [](http://comeoneileenasher.tumblr.com/) [comeoneileenasher](http://comeoneileenasher.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  40. [](http://porfyria.tumblr.com/) [porfyria](http://porfyria.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  41. [](http://goddessladyannya.tumblr.com/) [goddessladyannya](http://goddessladyannya.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  42. [](http://lisamtds.tumblr.com/) [lisamtds](http://lisamtds.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  43. [](http://pretty-lil-skinny-girl.tumblr.com/) [pretty-lil-skinny-girl](http://pretty-lil-skinny-girl.tumblr.com/) reblogged this from [delicious-hiddle-morsels](http://delicious-hiddle-morsels.tumblr.com/)

  44. [](http://a-crooked-heart.tumblr.com/) [a-crooked-heart](http://a-crooked-heart.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  45. [](http://ladyazgardia.tumblr.com/) [ladyazgardia](http://ladyazgardia.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  46. [](http://hindai.tumblr.com/) [hindai](http://hindai.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  47. [](http://tardis-in-acid.tumblr.com/) [tardis-in-acid](http://tardis-in-acid.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  48. [](http://puppetstrings.tumblr.com/) [puppetstrings](http://puppetstrings.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  49. [](http://soulofmusical.tumblr.com/) [soulofmusical](http://soulofmusical.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  50. [](http://asgardiansouffle.tumblr.com/) [asgardiansouffle](http://asgardiansouffle.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  51. Show more notesLoading...



[©](http://gasphard-ulliel.tumblr.com)

  
__qoptions = _qoptions={qacct:"p-19UtqE8ngoZbM"};


End file.
